Hey Danny
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: Stand Alone...Crack Stand alone. What you get when you mix miss9mcfly4sod, Jones Soda, and Across The Universe. ha. forgot to change it to complete.


Misseh Needs Readers

**I don't own the film, "Across the Universe."**

**Or McFly…**

'**cept Danny. He goes with me everywhere.**

**And I am very sorry if I mess up on some of the timelines.**

**I very sorry.**

* * *

I nuzzled my head into her neck and mumbled, "I love you." She pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, "Danny, you know we said we would see other people." I shook my head, "I don't want to see other girls, Say, I want you."

Sarah started to walk away from me, "No Danny, every time I saw you, you were drunk. Drunk as you are now." She shook her head to fight back the tears, "Danny, I don't want to ever see you again." She ran past the crowds in the pub and out the door.

I sighed sitting down at the bar and moved my glass towards the guy behind the bar. "Fill her up," I whispered. He shook his head, "Sorry mate, you had your share." I sighed and walked, well stumbled, out of the bar and down to the park.

I crashed on the soft green grass and looked up at the sky. I blinked a few times and noticed a shooting star passed.

I whispered into the skies, "I want to live like in the sixties where I could do drugs when I'm depressed and not know what's bad for me. That or live my life as in those movies with the singing. Nothing goes wrong then."

I blinked a few times then closed my eyes and sighed. "If only, if only," I whispered into the skies then falling asleep.

* * *

The ground started to shake in the middle of my sleep. I screamed and grabbed a hold of the grass as my reaction. The ground stopped shaking after a few seconds. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I sat up confused. I mumbled to myself, "London didn't look like this before I left." Some man over heard me and said, "That's because you're in Liverpool." I looked around, "Seriously?"

He looked at me weirdly then walked away. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I stood up and looked around.

"JUDE! JUDE!" Some one yelled, a woman's voice. I looked around and noticed she was yelling at me. "JUDE!" I walked towards her. She hugged me once I gotten close to her, "Jude, you better listen to your mum, you won't hear my voice while your in America."

I looked at her, she did look like my mum, but she had more of an accent from Liverpool than from Bolton. "Mum," I said to my 'mother,' "My name is Danny." She looked up and down at me then back at my face, "You look like a Jude to me more than a Daniel." She kissed my forehead, "While your in America, you can have your new mates call you Daniel or Danny or Dan, but you are still going to be my Jude."

"When am I going to America anyway?" I asked still not knowing why I am going to America.

"Jude you don't know when you're going to America?" I shook my head. "I forgot," I lied. She sighed and said, "Today, so you better get your clothes all ready." I nodded then ran down the hall trying to find my room in the least unsuspecting way.

She yelled down the hall, "Don't forget the address of Princeton if you're going to find your father!" I turned around and nodded then walked into a room, which looked like what would be my room.

I picked up a bag that I guess I had already packed. "Okay why am I here," I mumbled to myself. "It could be a prank or a dream." I paused and smiled to myself, "That's it. A dream."

I pinched my arm and yelped in pain. "Jude?" My 'Mum' yelled at me. "I JUST PINCHED MY ARM CLOSING MY SUIT CASE IT'S OKAY!" I could hear her sigh at my remark.

I picked up my bag and walked out to the main room where my 'mum' was. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'm going to miss you." She smiled and said, "I'll miss you too Jude." She hugged me then let go.

"You better go say goodbye to Carly, she's going to miss you." I looked at her and nodded then left the house. I mumbled to myself, "Who's Carly?" I walked down the street a bit and saw a girl about my age run towards me.

"JUDE!" She yelled hugging me and crying softly, "I don't want you to leave." I looked at her and said, "I need to find my father," Guessing that was the reason I was going so I could find my dad at Princeton.

She nodded, "I know, but don't you forget about your girlfriend, Carly, 'cause if you do she's gonna hate you." I gave a smile to her and a jolt of music went through my body.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_" I sang to her, I don't know why though. She laughed. "_Tomorrow I'll Miss you,_" She laughed again, "Yeah right. You'd be kissing another lass." She started to walk away and I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me and sang, "_Remember I'll always be true."_

She gave me a smile then I pecked her on the lips. We started to walk along as I continued to sing, "_And then While I'm away. I'll write home everyday,_" She laughed. "You better."

"_And I'll send all my loving to you._" I started to walk onto the ship boarder since we had arrived at the shipyard. I moved to the poop deck of the ship and sang out loud, "_I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing. And hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everday, and I'll send all my loving to you!"_

After the ship took off I sat on the floor of the ship next to a wall and put my head in my hands and mumbled to myself, "Why was I singing?"

* * *

After arriving in America, I hitched hiked from the shipyard to Princeton. I was walking around campus for about ten minutes until I see this guy around my age. "Hey," I said running after him.

He turned around. He had shaggy blonde hair fell on his blue eyes. "Yeah?" I looked at the paper in my hand and said to him, "Do you know where I could find Professor Wesley Driftwood?" He laughed.

"I never heard of him, and I should know. I pi-," He started to say then was hit in the back of a head by a professor walking by. "Mr. Calloway, please, no swearing on campus."

He looked towards her and said, "I was going to say pi-promise! I promise that there is not a Professor Wesley Driftwood. There's a Wes Driftwood though." He said pointing towards a janitor a little whiles away. I nodded then walked over towards him.

"Excuse me," I said. He turned around. I paused for a second, "Never mind." He turned around and mumbled, "Crazy kids."

I sighed and looked around. "What to do now? If I'm stuck in America?"

I heard someone scream and then I saw a bunch of guys running away from teachers. One of the guys was the guy I saw earlier. I looked to my left noticing there was a door there. I waved my arm towards him. He noticed me and ran towards me.

I opened the door and let him in with me following. "So, is this your place? The Janitor's assistant?" I looked around noticing that we were in the Janitor's quarters.

"Uh, actually no. It was just a door nearby." He looked at me and said, "Where's that accent from?"

"Bolton." I said. He looked at me, "Where the h3ll is that?!"

"Well actually, Liverpool I mean." He nodded and looked around. "Let's ditch this janitor's closet-HEY LOOK A PUN!- and go back to my place."

I gave a small nod and started to head with him out of the janitor's quarters.

* * *

Max, I figured out his name, looked at me and opened a door, "Welcome. To the friendship of awesome…stuff." He walked in and walked over to the refrigerator. Then he started to sing, "_What would you do if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me?_"

One of his friends came by me and handed me this cigarette. I handed it back to him and said, "I don't smoke." He handed it back, "Just try it." I put it in my mouth and right when it hit my lips someone jumped onto the couch I was sitting on and made me cough out some of the smoke.

Max continued to sing, "_What do I do if my love is away?_"

His friends and I joined in singing uncontrollably, "_Are you sad because you're on your own?" _

"_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_" We started to sing along, "_Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends. Mmm I gonna to try with a little help from my friends._"

"_Do you need anybody to love?"_ The rest of us sang with out Max.

"_I need somebody to love?" _He replied. One of his friends sang, _"Could it be anybody?" _We all laughed, _"I want somebody to love!"_

We started to throw everything in the air as we sang.

"_Would you believe in love at first sight?" _They sang towards me. I laughed and said, _"Yes I'm certain that happens all the time."_

"_What do you see when you turn out the light?"_

"_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine."_ We all laughed then next thing I knew something hit me in the head.

* * *

"OW!" I yelled sitting up. I looked around to see the guys around me. Dougie laughed, "HE'S ALIVE!" I stood up and rubbed my head. "What happened?"

"Well," Harry started out, "You ran out of the pub, we ran after you seeing you passed out on the ground, and after ten minutes of your non stop singing and 'My name is Danny, Not Jude' phases we decided to wake you up."

I rubbed my head and looked at the ground, "So you hit me with a beer bottle?"

Harry shrugged, "That's all we had." We started to walk away. Harry laughed and he put his arm around me, "_HEY JUDE! DON'T MAKE IT BAD!"_

Dougie and Tom both laughed and joined in, "_TAKE A SAD SONG AND MAKE IT BETTER!"_

I gave a stiff laugh, "Yeah that's very funny you guys." I knew there wasn't gonna be anyway to stop them so I decided to sing along, _"REMEMBER TO LET HER INTO YOUR HEART! THEN YOU CAN START TO MAKE IT BETTER!"_


End file.
